User talk:LittleKawaiiNekoNya
Messages from me I want a cooperation from you! Please DON'T LEAVE ANY MESSAGE HERE EXCEPT FROM ME! Hey, all! This is my new official account: Minamina Fernandes. If you want to talk, please just leave a message. thanks! -Minamina- Acha Salwa Salsabila (talk) 15:27, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Messages from Everyone Please leave your message here! i have read that u knw how to play karuta so can u tell me how fun is it to play karuta i am a big fan of karuta nd chihayafuruSonia09 (talk) 10:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 Hey, Takamina-chan! Long time no see, right? It's been a while since we meet at the Akahi Japanese Culture Society (am I wrong?) when you was on class B. Well, if you ask me, I'm still on class C. You are the better, Mina! Hermione de Devil (talk) 16:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi, well as the subject title says, I'm not angry. Thanks for tell me, I actually prefer when other people tell me that they used anything of mine. I kind of feel honored that you liked some of my creations. Thanks again 21:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem, and ok. 23:07, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ya fine!!!!!!!! i would be happy if someone helps meSonia09 (talk) 10:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 Hey thnx for it its awesome!!!!!!!! vry glad to see it Anytime if you wanna change my profile U r always welcome again thnx for itSonia09 (talk) 17:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC)sonia09 Hi! Can you please teach me to editing profile like urs? Or edit my profile directly? Tx! Mew Sea (talk) 15:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Admin I know how to change users right and I am looking for an admin. One of the criteria that I am looking is at least 300 edits, it used to be 500 edits. It's because sometimes other users ask me to become an admin and they only edit a few then leave and never edit again. This has occurred in this wiki but I never gave them admin rights. Since this wiki has a lot of stubs, except I having put the template in many pages, you can get 300 edits easily. Sorry for now, but you can ask me once you have 300 edits and I'll consider it then :) 18:31, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Maybe later when there are actually more active users since most of them usually make a few edits then leave. You can make make your own badges on your own profile like subpages. An example would be making a subpage for the template and then using that template on other subpages that you would create for the characters. Then you would add the character badge on your profile. I read Fairy Tail, and I've been on the wiki before, even edited a badge on my profile, so I know how it works. Sorry that I won't allow it right now. 22:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. 19:16, May 9, 2013 (UTC)